Double Trouble
by Bella Mikaelson
Summary: Bella and Finn are twins. Bella goes to La Push to visit an old friend Billy Black, soon she meets the pack and becomes a sister to them. She heard her mother was alive and goes to see what she was up to then left again. But she returns when she heard that someone was going to kill her twin and stops them. She decided to stay in Mystic force to protect her family from
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Esther stood with her son Finn and her daughter Bella, they were twins "please, do not do this" She begged her older sister

Dahlia takes a step forward and held on to Freya's arm "you wanted a family. Fate said other wise, and so you came to me"

Esther pulled Finn and Bella close to her, Finn was crying and Bella trying to get to her sister

Dahlia looks at her with hatred "and for a price, I granted your wish. Now I must collect" and pulled Freya towards her

Esther looks at her sister with angry look on her face "when Mikael returns from his journey, I swear" but to get cut off

"you will tell him Freya grew ill and died" Dahlia shouted at her in angry voice as she glared at Esther

"No, Dahlia" she said with a sad look

"you were forced to burn her body to stop" Dahlia looks down at the child "the spread of plague"

"sister, please, I cannot give up my child" she told her oldest sister as she looks at her daughter

Dahlia puts her arm around Freya shoulder "you're already offered me more than just this one child. Our bargain was for this firstborn and every firstborn of each generation that is to come for as long as your line shall last" she informed her

Esther takes a step towards her "you do this, if you take my daughter, I swear to you, I will return to the black arts, and I will grow in power as a witch, and I will make you pay!" Esther shouted in angry voice

"your power is nothing against mine. Foolish girl, you knew the bargain you made" Dahlia walks towards her little sister "and should you defy me, then I will take all your children" Dahlia looks at the twins "including little Finn and Bella"

Finn started crying and Bella grabbed Freya's hand

"even unborn Elijah" she finished the conversation

"No, Dahlia" she whispered

Dahlia picked up Freya and started walking away with Freya in her arms and Bella hand got pulled away from her sister hand

"no" she murmured in a sad voice

Freya looks over Dahlia shoulder "Mommyyyyyy!"

"Dahlia! Freya, please!" Esther called out

"MOMMYYYY!" Freya screamed out to her mum

Freya continues to scream, and Esther breaks down in tears as Dahlia leaves with her daughter


	2. Chapter 1

Bella walked out of the airport and spotted a woman who was about to enter a yellow 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS convertible car so she walks over to the woman "excuse me, miss" she said so the woman looks at her

She looks into the woman's eyes "you will sign this car over to me, Bella Mikaelson" she compelled as she grabbed the keys and gets in the driver seat "you're won't say this car is stolen" with that she drives away from the woman

She drive past the welcome to La push sign just as painful howl so she parks her car behind the trees then gets out of the car and started running towards where she hears the howling coming from soon she smelt blood then spotted a massive black wolf whining next to an unconscious woman

The black wolf stood in front of the woman protectively

She started walking towards the woman so he let out a growl "I can save her" she told the wolf in annoyed voice but he wasn't moving "do you want your mate to die?" She asked the wolf "let me pass to heal her" She said as he shakes his head

He runs into the woods

Bella bit her wrist and placed it on her mouth to give her some of her blood to heal her slowly her wounds began to disappear as a man walked over to them "she will be alright now" she informed the man in a calm voice then stood up and ran away from them

She gets into her car and started driving till she reached a familiar red house so she walks over and knocks on the door waiting for her closer friend Sarah to open the door

Soon the door opened

Bella saw a boy with long black hair going down his shoulders so he walks past her saying his dad was inside the house "Billy" she called out as she stood outside waiting for him to invite her inside

He comes in view to see he was in a wheelchair "Bella" he murmured to himself as he wheeled himself to the door "come on in" he said with a smile

She takes a step to see if she was aloud to enter the house then hugged Billy "where's Sarah?" She asks as she pulls away from him

He quickly looked down not before she saw tears in his eyes "Bella, I don't know how to tell you this but" he gets cut off when the front door slammed open "wait here" he ordered as he wheeled himself out of the living room and closed the door behind him

She stood up from the sofa and walked to the shelfs to see Billy and Sarah standing on the first beach with three children, two girls and one boy who was in Sarah's arms while tears were rolling down her cheeks already knowing that Sarah is dead then she walked up to the door and opened it only to see it was the guy from earlier with his arms around the women's waist

They looked in her direction when they heard the door open

The woman ran up to Bella and hugged her tightly "thank you for saving my life" she murmured in her ear then pulled away to see a confuse look on Bella's face "oh, I'm Emily Young and this is my mate Sam Uley" she introduced herself and her mate

She smiled at her and let out a small giggle "it's nice to meet you" she said in a calm voice with a smile on her face as she shakes their hands "my name is Bella Mikaelson" she introduced herself to them then turned towards Billy "can I stay here for awhile?" She asked him in a calm voice "I got a witch hiding me from Klaus so he won't come here" Bella informed him in a serious voice

Billy looked at Sam who nodded his head "you're welcome here anytime" Sam said in a deep voice with a smile on his face as he stood next to the sofa while Emily sat on the sofa "we're got a spare room if you want to stay at us" he suggested to her in a calm voice

She nodded her head and stood up from the sofa "I want to go straight there cause I am tired from my journey" she stated while walking towards the door and headed outside "I follow behind you" she informed them as she gets into her car and started the engine then she followed behind them till they reached a house deep into the woods

Sam walked into his house holding Emily's hand with a smile on his face then he realised Bella wasn't following them so he turns around to see she was standing outside the door "come inside" he said to her in a confuse voice

She takes a step forward to see if she was allowed inside the house when she realised she was allowed in the house. She walks deep into the house into the kitchen to see Emily at the oven probably cooking dinner so she walks over to her with a smile on her face "can I help?" She asked in a excited voice cause she hasn't cook for anyone for awhile "please I haven't cook for anyone since" Bella trailed off with a sad look on her face

Emily quickly looked at her to see tears rolling down her cheeks "since what" she questioned in a confuse voice as she placed her hand on her shoulder "if you're want to talk I am here" she told her in a calm voice

She nodded her head "since my siblings" she said as she sat down on a chair next to the counter "I always cooked and protected my youngest siblings and my twin brother, we're were always there for each other till" she let out a sob "Klaus took my youngest brother Henrik into the woods to watch the werewolves change but Henrik paid the price and got killed" she stood up and looked at the window "so my parents made us into vampires" she looked at her to see Sam has she joined them "since then I was always on the run" she leaves the kitchen and walks into the spare room then she sits on the bed

Someone knocks on the door "Bella, dinners ready" Sam said in a deep vocie through the door

She lays down on the bed with a thumb "not hungry" she calls out and hears him walks away soon she falls asleep with puffy eyes


End file.
